


Bad Idea

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Waitress - Bareilles/Nelson
Genre: Bisexual Miya Osamu, Daisuke is a fucking disaster, Gen, Homoromantic Asexual Fujiwara Daisuke, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Song Lyrics, Song: Bad Idea (Sara Bareilles), based on "Bad Idea", but we love him, except its not about an affair at all, onigiri, osamu's parents are shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Miya Osamu and Fujiwara Daisuke are a bad idea...but Dai can't deny how happy that makes him feel.inspired by "Bad Idea" from Waitress: The Musical
Relationships: Daisamu, Miya Osamu/Fujiwara Daisuke, Miya Osamu/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Kudos: 19
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Daisuke!

“It’s a bad idea, me and you,” said Daisuke. “Plain and simple.”

Across the table, in the onigiri restaurant they’d snuck into during Nationals, Osamu leered, looking much more like Atsumu than usual. He took a bite of his onigiri. “I know, I totally agree,” he said easily. “It’s a bad idea, me and you.”

Daisuke had never known something more true. Osamu was from out of town, all the way from Hyogo Prefecture. Not to mention, he wasn’t planning on coming any closer to Daisuke in Tokyo. Then there was the...issue. Osamu’s parents.

“It’s a terrible idea,” he said bluntly. “Your parents are homophobic,”

“Your parents couldn't give less of a shit, though!”

“Well, you’re still all the way in Hyogo,”

“But the train’s always comin’,” said Osamu. “So we could visit each other,”

Daisuke shook his head. “No, it’s just a bad idea, me and you.” 

But he couldn’t deny something primal in him, yanking the slightly shorter silver-haired boy forwards, kissing him as hard as he could. They pulled apart, blushing furiously. But Osamu took the leap before Daisuke could.

“Let’s just keep kissin’ ‘til we come to,”

Daisuke smiled, all too happy to comply. That is, until he felt his heart hammering under his sweater. _Heart, stop racing!_

But he knew why it raced. He knew too, why his mind seemed at odds with the rest of his body. He had to face it. Making mistakes like this would make worse things that were already pretty bad. It was tule that they let this thing go. 

_It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn’t it, though?_

* * *

They had just finished dinner with Isamu and Atsuko. Osamu’s parents paid little attention to them, instead focused on the “miraculous” success they had had with turning Atsumu ‘straight’

(Daisuke and Osamu hid their snide snickers. Both Osamu and Atsumu were bisexual, Atsumu much more openly so than his brother.)

  
  


“It’s a bad idea, me and you,” said Osamu again, once dinner had finished. “Please. It’s a bad idea, me and you.” For all his talk though, Daisuke knew what his silver-haired boyfriend was really asking. _Hold me close while I think this through._

Daisuke smiled into the crook of Osamu’s neck. “Yeah, it’s a very poor idea, me and you,” he said. 

Osamu snorted. “I know...b-but I can’t make my heart stop racing around you. But let’s face it, making mistakes like this...it’s just gonna make worse what was already pretty bad.”

Daisuke sighed, nodding. He wanted his mind to stop running, because even as Osamu pointed out all the bad things about their relationship, Doausime couldn’t help thinking of how kind and sweet and _accepting_ Osamu was. He never once pressured Daisuke into doing anything he didn’t want to do, never made him feel like less of a person for not being the same honey teenager as everyone else (especially their twin siblings.)

But it was time that they let this thing go. 

_It was a pretty good bad idea, wasn’t it though?_

* * *

“I know what’s right for me,” said Daisuke. It was the only thing he, Fujiwara Daisuke, had ever done. What felt good, what felt right, what felt _safe._ But this? This wasn’t safe. 

Something lurked in his mind though, that came out whenever he went for a drink or a smoke. When no one else was there, and there was no Osamu to reassure him. _What if I never see myself ever be something more than what I’ve already become?\_

Daisuke looked at Osamu, finding his own grey eyes reflected in Osamu’s brown ones. “I need a bad idea,” he whispered. “I need a bad idea,”

Osamu smiled. “I know. I need a bad idea. Just one,”

“Well…” Daisuke kissed Osamu as hard as he could. 

They ran out of the house, laughing all the way. Daisuke couldn’t get his heart to stop racing, but this mistake? This was amazing. “Let’s say ‘So what!’ and make worse what was already pretty bad,” he said softly. 

Osamu said, “This secret, it’s safe. There’s no reason to throw it away when there’s love to be had,”

Daisuke nodded, putting his chin in the crook of Osamu’s neck and kissing it. “Hold me tight,” he said. He was thinking of how much Osamu just _made sense_ and made everything just so good from what was just so bad. 

“Let’s see this through,” he said resolutely. “It’s a pretty good bad idea…”

“Me and you,” said Osamu. 

Daisuke replied, “Yeah, me and you.”

They kissed. 


End file.
